


Wouldn't Mind (If It's You)

by LeeGyuAeri



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff, Implied Friends To Lovers, Kinda drabble, M/M, One Shot, Short One Shot, but nah, dialogues MOSTLY, one shot it is, spontaneous, vague yet vivid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2019-05-08 04:32:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14686545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeeGyuAeri/pseuds/LeeGyuAeri
Summary: Ryan Bergara is pretty sure he is ranting and telling IT to the right person.Shane isn't sure about that, but he doesn't mind, really.It takes two to tango, and maybe Shane (and Ryan) would make it work.





	Wouldn't Mind (If It's You)

**Author's Note:**

> This is a product of spontaneous idea, just dialogue vomit. Hope this would suffice!

“Pretty sure you are aware you are ranting to the RIGHT person, aren’t you Bergara?” Shane chokes on his spit, tea cup shaking a little on his hands and thoughts – well, shaken. This was ground-breaking, maybe even more confusing when Ryan starts on his role switch as Ricky Goldsworth, like who is Shane kidding, that’s just a pass time joke. Definitely the gravity of this one is more than they could bargain for.

“Uh, yeah. I hate the fact that I am itching to actually tell you this,” Ryan groans, eyes twitching and head buried in his hands. “I have gone crazy, maybe Ricky pal has taken over me.” _Talk about confessing about your undying love, well, to your bestfriend_ Ryan leaves it out, unspoken. It is worse than being possessed, he concludes vaguely.

“And what, demonize the hell out of you? Come on, Ryan we all know how’d you shat your pants at the thought.”

“Yeah, I might be madder than I could ever and will be.” Ryan dejectedly admits, in time on how he just misses that smile that ghosts over Shane’s lips. Shane sets down his cup, to gather Ryan’s thoughts by cupping his jaws and staring straight through his damned eyes. To hell with all this madness.

“I’d go insane with you, though? I’d jump into your frenzy stuff, lil’ guy.” Shane chuckles and damn, that just did the thing to Ryan’s heart.

“W-wait, Shane. Y’know this is- y’know how it sounds stupid and spontaneous but are you really –“

Pretty sure it was the right time to shut him up so Shane places his lips perfectly slanted over Ryan’s, pulling his face closer, tighter and probably more inseparable.

“I don’t mind it. Your craziness, Ryan. Not this time around when I am willing to tango with you.” Shane winks, and damn that really gets him every time he does that at the show. How he contains it, it’s a wonder.

“This is even crazier,” Ryan laughs, wheezes as Shane leans in and settles his forehead against him, grinning. “But yeah, maybe I don’t mind, too.”  

 

 


End file.
